


Feelings

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He realizes that he's in love with Bucky when they're still teenagers.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: MCU, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, he realizes he’s in love with his best friend

He realizes that he's in love with Bucky when they're still teenagers. He still remembers the day clearly in his head. They had just gotten back from playing street baseball and were lying on Bucky's bed, waiting for his mother to finish dinner.

Bucky had turned towards him and smiled, their faces only inches apart, making Steve's heart race. It had startled him at first, realizing he had feelings for his best friend. Part of him had wanted to pull away, not knowing what Bucky would say. But then Bucky threw him arm around Steve and closed his eyes.

Steve had only hoped that Bucky couldn't hear his heart beating, or sense how nervous he had suddenly become.

Years later, Steve is still in love with his best friend, only this he now knows that Bucky loves him back as they sit outside at a small cafe holding hands as they drink their milkshakes.


End file.
